Episode 5192 (17th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Maxine looks at the positive reviews about Levi online. When she hears Damon, she pretends to have passed out on the floor. Peri waits for her parcel to arrive. Laurie informs Sally that a member from the board wants to see her. Jack asks Tom to measure Breda's finger for the wedding ring. Peri angrily tells a delivery company representative that she needed her late parcel yesterday. Yasmine grabs the phone, informing the representative that she is a journalist who will destroy the delivery company on social media. Peri is impressed when Yasmine tells her that the parcel has been upgraded. Leela overhears and demands that they tell her what they're planning. Maxine tells Damon that she doesn't want to go to the meeting with Levi. Leela is furious upon hearing Peri's plan, and even more so when she learns that Jonny caught her. The parcel is finally delivered. Peri opens the letter and is shocked by the results. Maxine bumps into Levi at The Teahouse, and Damon stops Maxine from telling Levi that they're not attending the meeting. She is not pleased to learn that Damon set her up. Ste feels uncomfortable when Diane gives him an angry stare as she walks past him, Jonny and Stuart. Walter assures Diane that Price Slice will always be a safe zone. Sally is upset as she puts her belongings in a box. She tells Sienna that she's been suspended for "workplace bullying". Sienna is horrified when Sally tells her that Laurie will be working her position in the meantime. Mitchell and Levi run tests on Maxine at the hospital. Maxine gets stressed during the tests and rushes out, telling them that she's not a lab rat, she's a human being. Stuart is unimpressed when Marlena makes a point to check if their money is not counterfeit. Leela, Peri and Yasmine show Ste the DNA test results - the chance of Jonny being Ste's brother is 0%. Ste asks Jonny if they thought he was an easy target, and Ste storms out. Laurie smirks as he watches Sally leave through the school gates. Ste struggles to believe that Jonny has lied to him. He looks at his tattoo through the mirror. Tom tries to take Breda's ring whilst handing her her glasses but Breda catches her. Tom lies that Jack called his hands "dainty" and wanted to compare them to her hands. A man finds Maxine upset outside the hospital and tells her to always look on the bright side. Damon accuses Maxine of not wanting to get better. He ends up taking her home. Sally believes that her career is over. She advises Sienna to not let Laurie get to her. Tom gives Jack Breda's ring. Juliet snoops through a book in Breda's box. Juliet gets the idea to have a party at Stone Mount Farm. Peri comforts Ste but is upset when Ste tells Jonny that he's still his brother regardless of the test results. Mitchell informs Misbah that Maxine blood tests from last week doesn't match the ones from the week before. Mitchell tells her that he thinks Maxine has switched the samples and is faking her illness. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Dr Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn *Mr Reynolds - Jack Reynolds Music Notes *107-year-old Jack Reynolds makes a cameo appearance as himself. This makes Jack the oldest person to appear in a soap opera. Quotes Dr. Levi Rochester: "Maxine! I've been going over your files all night and I can't wait to get my hands on you. In the professional sense, I mean - you're not my type." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019